


Plaisanterie

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dammit Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fuck Or Die, Jokes, Laughter, M/M, Silence, Sniper Jim, Snipers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty à des idées farfelues quand il s'ennuie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaisanterie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Gierki (Plaisanterie)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874172) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Jim jouait avec les snipers de Moran. Sebastian lui reprenait constamment, mais il n'était jamais à l’abri de voir apparaître un point rouge sur lui... Sebastian finissait paranoïaque et Jim bougeait le point lumineux n'importe comment et ne lui parlait plus ! À bout, Moran finit par l’appeler.

« Jim.  
\- ...  
\- Tu veux me tuer ?!  
\- ... »

Silence...  
Le point lumineux bougea sur le mur. " _Non_ "... Non ?! Oh... Moriarty communiquait avec ça ?!

« ...Sérieux ? »

Un " _Oui_ " apparu et Sebastian souri. C'était ridicule ! Il rigola à la dernière phrase, se tournant quand il trouva d'où Jim visait.

« Évidemment. »

" _Ennuie. On baise ?_ "


End file.
